downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran Branson
Kieran Branson is Tom Branson's brother who visits Downton Abbey in 1920. He is the son of Mrs Branson, brother-in-law of the late Lady Sybil Branson, and paternal uncle of Sybbie Branson. Biography 1920 Tom has invited his brother to his daughter's baptism ceremony, and has named him the baby's godfather. Tom says that he will be staying in the village. He refers to him as a bit of a "rough diamond". Mary however insists that he will be welcome at Downton, and that she's very fond of diamonds. But Kieran arrives and makes himself known downstairs first, causing a laugh amongst most of the servants. Lady Mary has been brought down with Tom by Alfred. She says that everyone upstairs is anxious to meet him. Kieran insists he would rather dine with the servants. He considers the servants fine folk and more their kind of people. He says that Tom should eat with them as well, even asking his brother if he's "too grand for them now". But Tom insists they know he is not, and says his mother-in-law has graciously invited Kieran to dinner, and he will not let him snub her. Tom orders him to move, which he does. Mr Carson uncharacteristically praises Tom for his show of respect for Lady Grantham. At the dinner table, he proves to be sarcastic, a bit unreliable, and has a penchant for drinking. When Robert makes a joke about Catholics, referring to a Mass, with its rising and kneeling and crossing, as "more like a gymnastics display", Kieran is the only one that laughs other than Robert himself. He owns a garage and repairs cars in Liverpool. He is a car mechanic, but he refers to it as refurbishment. He lives in an upstairs apartment above the garage, and Tom is going to come and work with him. He says that Sybbie will be fine and that there is a bit of a park nearby. Tom initially was to take his daughter and move in with Kieran (at Kieran's invitation), so they can be outside of the aristocratic world, but ultimately he does not. After dinner when he asks for beer, Tom asks him if he has had enough liquor already. When Carson says he will bring some beer, Kieran remarks that Downton isn't so bad after all. Violet uses the example of Kieran as a reason for Tom to be given the job of estate manager of Downton. She questions whether Robert wants his granddaughter to grow up over a garage with a "drunken gorilla." Kieran goes to the baptism and is named his niece's godfather by her father. He appears in the photos taken afterward standing next to his brother and his niece's aunt and godmother, Mary. Notes *Mary asked Tom "The brother who's coming to stay?" to confirm if Tom was talking about Kieran when he mentioned he originally would be moving in with him, so it might be possible Tom and Kieran have another brother. *When Mary asked Tom if she was allowed to be Sybbie's godparent, he said "As long as at least one of them is Catholic." This confirms Kieran's Catholic too. *It is possible, given Kieran's words in the kitchen and his nickname for Tom, that Kieran is the elder brother (Kieran is identified as the elder brother at tvtropes.org), but this has not been definitely confirmed. *Kieran asks if he is expected to change into a pumpkin. This comment coupled with the fact that it seems that he is wearing the same clothes whenever he is seen, makes it likely that this is his only suit. *Tom mentions being born in Bray, County Wicklow. It is possible, though not confirmed, Kieran was too. Appearances External Links # Characters: Downton Abbey Recurring And Guest Characters at TV Tropes References Branson, Kieran Branson, Kieran Branson, Kieran